Home
by ladybug1115
Summary: Lindsay never thought he would travel all the way to Montana. But there he was. MAJOR spoliers for episode 318.


**Home**

**Author's Note:** OK, I've had this written for…since the episode aired really. So, here it is. Major MAJOR spoilers for episode 318 "Slight of Hand" (a.k.a. the best DL episode to date!).

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

_**-CSI:NY-**_

Danny had no idea what he had been thinking. He should have fought with Mac. They probably needed his help at the lab; instead, he had grabbed his overnight bag and called for the next flight to Bozeman.

Now he was on the plane; the first chance he had had to sleep and he could not stop beating himself up. _If she wanted to talk to you, she woulda called. You're making things worse_, the tiny voice in his accused. The other side of his brain kept forcing him to see Lindsay anywhere he looked. That lab tech. The lady at the ticket counter. Now the stewardess.

"Go with your instincts"…yeah that was going well.

He had not had time in his crazy rush to book a hotel room or secure a car rental. For all he knew, Bozeman did not have a rental agency. Danny quickly realized he had no idea what he was going to do once he arrived in Montana.

Was Lindsay testifying?

Where was the courthouse?

Was it an open court?

Danny had left New York before, but he had never really gone too far away. Now, without any planning, he was on a flight to Bozeman, Montana. Where they grew wheat; that much he had looked up.

To distract himself, he began counting sheep. He gave up after he reached nine million. Then, he went over the entire periodic table and rules for bonding. Next, he mentally organized his field kit, even going as far as to name the elements that had created the items in the kit as much as he could. He finished by reviewing the evidence from the Blade case.

He could not help but remember Lindsay again when the stewardess came back to tell them they would be landing soon. _I'm definitely losing it_.

Danny had not checked any bags; so, taking his carry on he wandered around looking for a rental agency. After finding an Enterprise, he stood in line. Now the lady behind the counter reminded him of his Montana. _God, I need sleep_, he thought. When it was his turn, he stepped quickly to the counter.

"Name?" the woman asked.

"I…uh don't have a reservation," he admitted.

"We have extra cars. I'll need a driver's license," she instructed, "as well as some form of payment. What car would you like?"

"Any truck is fine," he pulled out his wallet.

By nine o'clock, he was pulling out of the airport parking lot and heading for a gas station. He needed a better map and some coffee…maybe some food. He most defiantly needed the address of the courthouse.

_**-CSI:NY-**_

At the same time, at the courthouse, Lindsay Monroe sat with the prosecutor going over some last questions. She would finish her testimony today and get questioned by the defense attorney. She was mad at herself for breaking down yesterday; however, she knew she would most likely break down again today.

She just could not handle the painful memories. Briefly, Lindsay thought about calling Stella. She reconsidered when she remembered the case Stell was on. She had her cell out, ready to call Danny when the Assistant District Attorney came up.

"Lindsay, we're getting ready; you can come in," he said. "Oh, good. Turn that off."

With a small sigh, Lindsay clipped the phone back to her belt and entered the courtroom. She had a half hour before ten, but if everyone was here…Lindsay wanted all of this over with as soon as possible. She retook the stand and the judge reminded her she was under oath.

The prosecutor asked her to pick up her story. Lindsay began from where she had stopped yesterday. It was hard…this was the hardest part. Lindsay thought she couldn't do it. _This is too hard…I can see their faces_…She was about to ask for another break when the courtroom door opened.

Danny Messer stood at the door. He nodded to the guard, stood there staring at her for what felt like eternity. Suddenly, Lindsay knew she could get through this. If she needed to lean on someone, Danny would be there. With prompting from the ADA, she finished her testimony. It was time for the defense to question her.

"Miss Monroe," the defense attorney began, "you were scared?"

"Yes," Lindsay replied.

He continued, "Can you be sure it was the defendant you saw? Could it have been someone else?"

"I'm sure it was the defendant," she stated clearly.

Danny watched as she continued. When he had first entered, he thought Lindsay was going to break down. She looked so much stronger and in control now. She had pointed out the defendant, and for a split second, Danny had wanted to kill him. That man had hurt his Montana.

But, Linds had held her own; she was going to hurt this man by trapping him in jail. Many years of testifying had given Danny the ability to read juries: this man was getting no sympathy from them right now.

Danny continued to watch as the defense attorney tried to blow holes in Lindsay's testimony. Lindsay, however, was not budging. Danny was so proud of her for getting up there. He could tell going over this was hard. He thought she may be mad at him for coming; she had said she had some things to work through.

At eleven thirty, the defense rested and closing statements were given. When she was released at that time, Lindsay slid onto the bench beside him. They listened to the statements in silence. The judge a recess for deliberation of the jury at twelve; that was when Lindsay spoke, "Thank you, Danny."

"Anything for you, Montana," he replied. "So, where can I get something to eat around here?"

Lindsay smiled slightly, "There's a pretty good deli down the street. It'll be my treat."

"Ya don' gotta do that, Linds," he said, "I can afford my own lunch."

Lindsay's smile grew, "You did have to pay for the flight, car rental, and hotel room." At the shocked look on Danny's face she questioned, "You did get a hotel room, right?"

Danny smiled sheepishly, "I may have forgotten that. I can book someplace later, though. Let's get food."

This time Lindsay laughed. She led the way out of the courtroom and out of the courthouse. Danny followed behind, but he caught up with her when they hit the sidewalk. "So, how far is this deli?"

"You walk all around New York, Dan, does it really matter?" she inquired.

"Hey," he objected, "I take the subway-sometimes."

Five minutes later, they were standing in line at a small deli on the corner. Danny was informing Lindsay of the happenings at the lab, going into detail on the Luke Blade case to get her mind off of her own trail. At one o'clock, as they were meandering around downtown Bozeman, the ADA called. The jury was back with the verdict.

Lindsay slid into the bench first with Danny following quickly. "Ya okay, Montana?" he questioned seeing her nervous face.

Lindsay nodded her head slightly, but the mask of fear did not dissipate. The judge asked the madam of the jury to read the decision. Lindsay slid her hand under Danny's and gripped it. He clasped hers back and Lindsay knew, whatever the verdict was, she would be fine. She had someone who loved her, and she loved back. Looking at him, Lindsay knew she wouldn't let him go again.

_**-CSI:NY-**_

**A/N: **Well?

**Edited:** 28 December 2008…ladybug1115


End file.
